


Let's Start a Band

by Baymax_13



Series: Finding You Was Easy [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Nightmares, Past Child Abuse, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Recovery, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Uncle James "Rhodey" Rhodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baymax_13/pseuds/Baymax_13
Summary: Peter's staying with Rhodey while Tony and Pepper are on their honeymoon. Lots of bonding and comfort ensues.
Relationships: Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Finding You Was Easy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572709
Comments: 5
Kudos: 220





	Let's Start a Band

**Author's Note:**

> So hope_06 suggested a fic detailing the week Peter spends with Rhodey and I absolutely loved the idea but I had such major writer's block for it which is why this took so long. I am proud of how this turned out even though it's a little rough around the edges. 
> 
> Anyways, hope everyone's staying safe and finding ways to keep entertained. Love you all. 
> 
> TW: Past mentions of trauma.

Tony

“Boss, Colonel Rhodes is requesting access to the lab”

Tony saved the project he was working on and turned towards the door, signaling to Friday to let Rhodey in. 

“Platypus!”

Rhodey smiled at his friend’s antics. “Hey Tones, have you packed yet? Cause Pepper is very frantically packing upstairs and she’s got her muder face on.”

Tony waved his hand dismissively, “I’ll get to it eventually. When have I ever inquired the wrath of Mrs. Stark?”

Rhodey gave him an unimpressed look as he sat down on the worn down futon, leg braces whirring at the action. “You leave in three hours Tony.”

The mechanic stood up, clapping his hands together and heading to join Rhodey on the futon. “Precisely, which is why I called you here.” The air turned serious, all joking forgotten. “Peter’s going to be staying with you for the week, so there’s a few things we need to go over.”

Rhodey sat forward, listening intently. He knew how important it was that Tony was trusting him with Peter. He’d always known Tony trusted him with his own life, but this was something altogether more precious. 

The genius scratched at his goatee. “Though he’s been doing a lot better recently, we’re all still dealing with the aftereffects of trauma. To sort of minimize any anxiety he’s feeling, we developed a schedule with his therapist. It’s mostly self explanatory and easy to follow, school, extracurriculars, etc. but the timing is important. Especially for meals and sleep times.” He took a deep breath. “Since he didn’t always get to eat back then, he probably won’t tell you if he’s hungry, even though his metabolism is a lot faster than a normal person’s, so there’s snack times on here as well.” The brunette handed a paper to the soldier with times and activities on it.

Tony reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small bottle of pills. “These are his meds, antidepressants. It’s important he takes these right before he goes to bed cause they make him sleepy. If you lose the physical copy of the schedule, Friday’s already sent you an electronic version.”

Rhodey took both the paper and the pills and placed them in his front pocket. “Try to relax Tones. I know this is the first time he’s gonna be without you since you got him out of that situation, but I’ll take care of him. Took care of your sorry ass at MIT at his age, pretty sure anything else is a cakewalk.”

The younger man cracked a smile, though his face remained tight with tension. Rhodey sighed. “We’ll be ok, and if it comes down to it, the suit can have you back here in 2 hours, tops.”

The genius rubbed his face and exhaled harshly. “I hope you know that it’s not that I don’t trust you honeybear, it’s just… he’s my kid, ya know? Pepper and I had already said no honeymoon, at least for now, because we didn’t want to leave him alone. Turns out he went behind our backs and planned the whole thing because he knew we weren’t gonna do it ourselves. He’s such a good kid, so strong, so much stronger than I ever was, and I just wanna make it easier on him. I want him to not have to be so strong.”

Rhodey placed a comforting hand on his best friend’s back. “You have made it easier on him Tones. You’ve been there for him, and that’s all you can do. It’s just one week, and then you’ll be back to being the helicopter dad you surprisingly turned out to be. He’s trying to do something nice for you guys because he loves you. Enjoy it. I promise you that if it came down to it I would give my life for that kid, ok? I’ll keep him safe.”

Tony launched himself at his oldest friend and hugged him close. “I know. Thank you.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Peter

Peter hugged the bag he’d packed close to himself on the car ride to Rhodey’s apartment. He was feeling a little raw after seeing his parents off at the jet and he would take any physical comfort he could get. 

Happy pulled up to the curb where a smiling Rhodey was waiting for them. As he slowed down and put the car in park he turned to the younger Stark. “Hey kid, you good?”

Peter smiled a little at the way Happy always managed to phrase things. If there was one person who had never treated him like he was fragile, who had never walked on eggshells around him, it was the gruff bodyguard. “Yeah Hap, I’m good.”

The older brunet grunted nonchalantly. “Well try not to bother me, but if you need something you have my number.”

“I’ll be sure to do that,” he snorted. 

The door opened before the teen had a chance to even grasp the handle, and he was suddenly enveloped in the arms of his Uncle Rhodey. He was still getting used to having an uncle. He was still getting used to having any family at all, but he always felt warm when Rhodey corrected him and insisted he call him his uncle. It was like he was reminding the kid that they were family, no matter how many times he had to do so. 

“Hey kiddo, let’s go ahead and get you settled,” the colonel said, “Thanks for driving him Hap.”

The bodyguard grunted and drove off as soon as the door was closed behind the pair. 

They made it up to the apartment, a modern looking loft with an open floor plan and hardwood floors. Even though nothing about the decorations should have done this, the apartment still gave off a well-loved, homey vibe. It made Peter feel like how he felt when he drank hot chocolate and snuggled under a blanket with his mom, or helped his dad in the workshop. 

His uncle guided him down a hallway and to a guest room. “You’ll be staying here, my room’s just two doors down, and the door between that is the guest bathroom. Um, you can help yourself to anything in the kitchen if you get hungry.” He scratched the back of his head a little awkwardly. “Sorry, I’m not really used to any of the uncle stuff yet if I’m being honest. But, Pete, if you need anything, and I mean anything at all just let me know, ok?”

The teenager nodded. “Um, you’re doing fine… by the way. I mean, um, yeah.” He shuffled his feet and turned bright red, clearly embarrassed by the whole situation. 

Rhodey sighed. “Come ‘ere kid.” He hugged the shorter boy to his chest. “I know it must be hard to be away from your parents, and I know I’m not them, but I want this week to be good for you.”

His voice muffled from how he burrowed into the taller man’s chest, Peter said, “Thanks Uncle Rhodey.”

“Alright it’s late kiddo,” he ruffled Peter’s curls affectionately, laughing at the indignant squawk that came from his nephew. “I’m gonna make some pasta for dinner, so how about you unpack and I’ll call you out, sound good?”

Peter nodded, relaxing a little for the first time since he’d said goodbye to his parents.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner found both of the superheroes curled up on the couch, Peter’s head on Rhodey’s shoulder, watching reruns of Full House. The colonel glanced at his watch, noticing it was almost time for Peter to go to bed. The teen was looking drowsy by now anyways, so it seemed a good time to stop. “Hey kid, time for bed.”

The brunet rubbed at his eyes adorably (God, he was as far gone for this kid as Tony) and hummed in acknowledgement.

About 20 minutes later they were both in pajamas and ready for bed. Rhodey had taken the braces off for the night and was in his wheelchair. He rolled over to Peter’s room to find him taking off his prosthetic leg. The door was open but the older man knocked anyway, alerting the kid of his presence. He couldn’t help a light chuckle at the sight. “Quite a pair we make huh?”

The teen looked over and promptly burst out laughing. “All we need is Dad with his arc reactor and Bucky with his metal arm and we could start a band!”

Rhodey smiled at his nephew and thought about how incredible it was that they were joking around like this. A few months ago, it wouldn't have been possible, and he was so proud of his nephew for all the progress he had made. 

“If you’ve ever heard your dad try to sing, you’d know just how terrible of an idea that is.” He tossed the small bottle of pills to the kid, not the least bit surprised when he caught it with ease. 

The mood shifted when Peter saw what he had thrown at him. He hunched in on himself as he opened up the bottle and took one of the tablets, washing it down with a bottle of water on his nightstand. He tossed the bottle back sullenly. Rhodey couldn’t for the life of him figure out what had gone wrong in the past two seconds. 

“Kid, you ok?” He asked, concerned. 

Peter nodded, though hesitantly. “So, you know?”

Rhodey was confused, “Know what?”

“That I take… antidepressants.”

Suddenly things clicked. He rolled closer to the teens side and reached out a comforting hand that the younger took. “Yeah kid. Prozac right? I was on that one for a while, but then I got switched to Zoloft and now I’m actually on Cymbalta. I’ve been taking that one for, about three years now actually.”

A pair of big brown eyes snapped up to look at him, shocked. “You… you take them too?”

“Mhm. I know there’s a lot of stigma Pete, but I need you to know no one in this family will ever, and I mean ever, judge you for taking care of your mental health.”

The kid’s eyes watered a little at that, but he gave Rhodey’s hand a firm squeeze. “Thanks Uncle Rhodey, that means a lot.”

He pressed a firm kiss to the kid’s forehead. “Any time kiddo. Now get some sleep.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rhodey

He snapped awake at the feeling of someone watching him. Though he was no longer an active duty personnel, years of military training didn’t go away easily. 

He sat up, instantly alert. The figure at the end of his bed squeaked at his movement.   
“Pete?” He furrowed his eyebrows and reached for the lamp by his bedside.

The kid looked alright, unharmed anyways, but his breathing was a little heavier than Rhodey would’ve liked and his eyes looked a little red-rimmed. He was using a crutch, clearly having left the prosthetic in his room. 

“Um, I’m sorry to bother you Mr. Rhodes, I shouldn’t have. It was stupid, you need to sleep and-” 

He interrupted the kid before he could work himself up anymore. “Kid, it’s alright. I said you could come to me for anything. And what have I said about the misters? It’s not necessary. Do you wanna come here?”

The teen nodded and hobbled to sit on the edge of the bed by Rhodey, propping the crutch against the wall. “I- I had a nightmare.”

He nodded, “Ok. Do you wanna talk about it?”

“Not really, but if I don’t I’ll just have another one later tonight so…”

“Alright we’ll I’m all ears kid.”

Peter sniffed and wiped at his face. “I dreamt that mom and dad were -” He took in a shuddering breath. “They were dead. And - And it was my fault.”

“Oh Pete.” he tried his best to maneuver the kid into a comforting position, cursing the fact that he wasn’t wearing his braces. The kid seemed to get the idea and shuffled onto the bed, allowing Rhodey to bring him closer until the younger kid’s head was on his chest. “I can’t promise you nothing bad will ever happen to them. I wish I could, but it’s always going to be a possibility. What I can promise you, is that it will never be your fault.”

The brunet shook in his hold. He sobbed, “You can’t know that!”

“I can Pete, because the only way it could ever be your fault is if you intentionally set out to harm them, and you would never do that. You’re too good.”

Sobs wracked the small body curled up on his chest as he rubbed his hand up and down the kid’s back. He recalled vividly Tony telling him that whenever Peter cried near him, he was both honored at the trust and terrified at the responsibility. He understood that now in a way that he hadn’t been able to before. He might not be a parent, but he would do anything for this kid. 

Eventually Peter settled down and the sobs died down to occasional sniffles. Once he was sure that he was all cried out he pulled back a little to look at his nephew. “You wanna call your parents? It’s not that late over there.”

Peter nodded so Rhodey pulled his phone off his nightstand and facetimed Tony. 

He picked up on the first ring. Rhodey was so gonna make fun of him for being a mother hen when he got back. 

“Hey Platypus, what’s up?” the mechanic said. 

“Hey Tones, Peter had a bit of a nightmare and wanted to talk to you.” He handed the phone to the youngest Stark. 

“Hi dad.” He sniffed endearingly. 

Tony’s face lit up at seeing his son, only adding ammunition to Rhodey’s mother hen theory. “Hey sweetheart. I heard you had a nightmare, are you ok?”

“Yeah Uncle Rhodey talked me down. It helped a lot, but I just needed to see that you were safe.”

Tony smiled. “I get it baby. Do you wanna tell me about your day?”

Peter launched into an explanation of everything they had done after the couple had left. Rhodey missed most of it because he was too busy thinking about how the kid had said he’d helped. The love he felt for the boy in his arms was insane. 

So when Peter hung up the phone and awkwardly asked if he could stay the night in Rhodey’s room, how was he supposed to deny him that?


End file.
